


【丞紬】What you doin' to me?

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [18]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 晨起玩鬧的丞與紬。





	【丞紬】What you doin' to me?

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OOC可能有，不適者請自行迴避  
＊建議搭配食用BGM：Lexy Panterra〈Bloodshot〉

睜開了眼，迷濛之間仍眨不去眼簾間的模糊，前一夜的縱容攜上睏倦一併前來，讓人動也不想動；瞧著一旁桌几上在昏暗中勉強足以辨識時刻的電子鐘顯示距離退房底線仍有一段安全的時長，紬靨足似地閉上了眼、想也不想地在床上翻了一個身，沒料想恰好滾進丞敞開的臂彎裡。

「怎麼了？一大早這麼熱情，不像你啊。」

「還不都是你，一大早這麼多話也不像你，啊喂……」

紬還沒說完話，在他身後原先單純環著腰身的手悄無聲息的滑進了寬鬆的睡衣中、漫不經心似地輕輕捏了捏，即便他伸手使力也推不開。平日裡一張嚴肅正經面孔的青梅竹馬在私人的空間裡、尤其是僅容納的下兩人的一方之地，總是特別的外放張揚，遠較舞台上更有強烈的表現慾望，興許是把作為演員時無法展現的技巧，全在他這裡實驗了一遍。清醒時分，此刻又背靠著結實的身軀，即便是裝傻也瞞不過清晰的熱度與硬度明明確確的傳達過來，自己還有弱點被攢在對方手中，紬微微咬著下唇不讓聲音露出一絲半點；他沒有注意到的，是比他快一些醒轉的丞，一隻手對著自己搗亂、另一隻手卻是倚著枕頭撐著腦袋的，高處的良好視野將他的糾結與反應一次收入眼底。撥弄的動作不好停下，畢竟一個不小心進了嘴裡的肉可能就飛了，丞迅速掃視一番後憑仗著地利之便，輕輕地朝對方的耳邊吹氣，在耳廓染上櫻花一般的粉色後纏綿含吻；濕黏的觸感讓紬顫了顫、又立刻穩住那一點點小堅持，但不自覺蜷起的雙腿，以及因使勁忍耐而發僵的下半身肌肉，無一不向身後的人傳遞招呼的訊息。

「つむ……」

一聲親暱專屬的呼喊讓紬不自覺卻又略感艱難地回過頭，原先被溫暖包裹的耳垂湧上一股涼意，可他的唇舌則是截然不同地捲入了甜蜜的浪潮；迷迷糊糊的腦袋發脹，暈的紬分不出拒或迎何者才是自己真實的想法，鬆開了矜持的手腳像是犯了傻氣的把自己直接送進大野狼的口腹，可又反常地慵懶且耍壞一般將自己的手撫上對方壓根未著寸縷的胸膛、一路向下。掌心下鼓動的時而自然時而蓄意，兩人貪婪咀嚼對方的呼息間，亦禁不住的湊近對方、試圖把握彼此的高昂情感，即便知曉自小被綑綁的緣分不可能稍縱即逝，依舊是想要讓對方的所有部分融入自己的骨血。丞原先支著頭的手臂改為攬在紬的身後，另一手則霸道以帶著薄繭的指腹覆在紬吐露愛語之處；紬順著對方「寶貝，做什麼呢」一語，一面拉過對方的頸項加深了口齒的摩娑，一面不甘示弱地將丞流瀉出的耽溺藏在指縫，指尖勾出的絲線抹在最靠近的柔軟皮膚上、但怎麼也無法拭去濃稠的情意――

說罷了早晨的欲語還休，丞和紬不在意汗水熱燙的皮膚泛出紅潤色澤，額首猶如沾了蜜似地的依偎貼合著對方、修長柔韌的手交揉在一塊兒，就像是透著薄薄紗簾朝陽下已盡然掏空了身心的表白，不分你我。

**Author's Note:**

> 挑戰「色而不淫」第二彈。


End file.
